The Shill Job
, possible Thieves Guild Trophy depending on number of jobs completed | faction = Thieves Guild | type = Radiant quest }} These side quests play no role in the successful completion of the Thieves Guild main quest. Walkthrough Go to the Ragged Flagon in The Ratway, and talk to Vex. Request a job, and she will give you a list of 4 different types. Choose Shill, and she will instruct you to go to plant a certain item in a random target's property. This usually involves lockpicking so amulets, potions or rings with the appropriate enchantments/effects may be useful. Break into the target container and plant the item, (and take whatever you want, it won't change the outcome). Return to Vex for your reward. It is not actually necessary to alert a guard for this quest to complete successfully. The quest may register as completed and instruct the player to go directly to Vex, whereupon the reward will still be received and the job count as one of the small jobs in the city. Possible objectives #Plant the Stolen Flawless Diamond in Marise Aravel's House in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Silver and Sapphire Circlet in Romlyn Dreth's House in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Ogmund's House in Markarth. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Belyn Hlaalu's House in Windhelm. #Plant the Stolen Amethyst in the Treasury House in Markarth. #Plant the Stolen Gold Diamond Necklace in the house of Mjoll the Lioness in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Silver Ring in Evette San's House in Solitude. #Plant the Stolen Gold and Emerald Circlet in Evette San's House in Solitude. #Plant the Stolen Amethyst in the House of Clan Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Emerald in Ysolda's House in Whiterun. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Emerald in Bolli's House in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Copper and Sapphire Circlet in the House of Clan Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. -This is ironic because one of Delvin's contacts in Windhelm are the Cruel-Seas. #Plant the Stolen Gold and Emerald Circlet or Flawless Ruby in the Atheron Residence in Windhelm. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Amethyst in Heimskr's House in Whiterun. #Plant the Stolen Sapphire in the Gray-Mane House in Whiterun. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Carlotta Valentia's House in Whiterun. #Plant the Stolen Copper and Onyx Circlet in Bolli's House in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Garnet in Brunwulf Free-Winter's House in Windhelm. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Ruby in the House of Clan Shatter-Shield in Windhelm. #Plant the Stolen Flawless Amethyst in Snow-Shod Manor in Riften. #Plant the Stolen Amethyst in Valindor's House in Riften #Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Nepos's House in Markarth. #Plant the Stolen Silver Sapphire Necklace in House of Clan Snow-Shod in Riften #Plant the Stolen Amethyst in Evette San's House in Solitude #Plant the Stolen Silver Jeweled Necklace in Viola Giodano's House in Windhelm Journal Notes *One must plant the item in the exact location that the quest marker points to. This is usually a chest in the targets house. One cannot just plant the item anywhere one fancies. Bugs *You may not receive the item that has to be planted, making it impossible to finish the quest. (Fix - go back to Vex and quit the mission). *After planting the items, the quest may complete before alerting the guards. If this happens, you won't see the option to report the target as having the stolen item. If you have this quest repeated, you will still see the stolen item (which you can pick up and sell for a good price) in the chest when you are required to plant a new one. *Items planted and retrieved may be sold to a fence, but will still be tagged as stolen if repurchased. *If Heimskr's House is picked as the target and the Battle for Whiterun has already been completed, then this quest will be impossible to complete since the house is destroyed in the battle. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Radiant Quests